2018 Chapman, Kansas Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = EF3WedgeTornadoTaylorvilleIllinois2018.jpg|image caption = The Chapman, Kansas EF5 near peak strength.|date = May 2, 2018|times = 2053-2209|touchdown = 8:53 PM CDT|winds = 291 mph (468 km/h)|injuries = 10,000|fatalities = 694|damage = $1.2 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Dickinson and Saline counties in Kansas|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Super Outbreak of 2018}}The ''2018 Chapman, Kansas Tornado ''was a deadly and catastrophic, EF5-rated tornado that caused chaos in Dickinson County, Kansas on the night of May 2, 2018. In all, an incredible 694 people were killed, along with around 10,000 being injured, and $1.2 billion (2018 USD) in damages. On April 30, the NWS issued a high risk as a volatile atmosphere that positioned itself over the Plains. At 2:00 PM CDT the following day, the volatile atmosphere exploded and supercells began to form and strengthen. After a family of tornadoes wreaked havoc on areas surrounding Abilene and Chapman, the strongest, costliest, and deadliest tornado of the family touched down at 8:53 PM CDT as a wedge. Causing EF2 to EF3 damage straight away, multiple ranch homes were severely damaged and 3 were killed, along with 9 injuries. Continuing to strengthen, high-end EF3 to low-end EF4 damage occurred to multiple homes right outside Chapman city limits. At this location, another 6 were killed, along with 19 injuries. After destroying a mobile home park where 343 were killed and 6,781 were injured, the now EF5 tracked towards Sutphen and Buckeye . Both towns were missed to the east and to the west respectively. Tracking north-northwest, the town of Manchester was in the tornado's path. 96 were left dead in Manchester and 146 were left injured. Tracking back south toward Solomon and I-70 , a tornado emergency was issued for Saline and Dickinson counties. EF5 damage occurred to the immediate north of I-70 . A well-built, anchor bolted home was swept cleanly away and 2 people were killed at the location. Severe ground scouring occurred on I-70 as a 1.4 mile swath of the Interstate was reduced to sand. The tornado then tracked over rural farmland for half an hour, impacting Carlton by 9:45 PM CDT. In Carlton , 122 were killed and 327 were injured. All but four structures in Carlton were destroyed. Tracking east now, the EF5 missed Dillon 2 miles to the south before hitting downtown Hope . All of Hope was destroyed and 92 were killed in the town, with 419 more being injured. Tracking north-northwest, the now high-end EF4 missed Navarre to the east by 3 miles. The tornado then made a sharp turn toward Enterprise and hit the town head on. 16 were killed and 32 were injured in Enterprise . Tracking east, the EF4 was expected to strike eastern Abilene . Instead, the EF4 strengthened to an EF5 and struck downtown Abilene , killing 14 and injuring 2,363. Finally beginning to weaken, EF3 to EF4 damage occurred to Chapman High School , where the last 4 injuries occurred in. Mostly EF0 to EF1 damage occurred to mostly open farmland. At 10:09 PM CDT, the tornado dissipated after killing 694, injuring 10,000, and causing $1.2 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The following day, the NWS sent multiple survey teams to assess the damage. The final rating was an EF5 with a track of 63.23 miles long and 1.4 miles wide. Gallery Goldsbyslab.jpg|EF5 damage to a home north of Chapman. 140519202741-01-moore-oklahoma-then-horizontal-large-gallery.jpg|High-end EF4 damage to Chapman High School. 220px-Philadelphia, MS ground scouring.jpg|Severe ground scouring northeast of Solomon. ef4 wedge.jpg|The tornado as an EF5 beginning to cross I-70. kansas wedge.jpg|The EF5 near peak strength northeast of Carlton. harper '04.jpg|The tornado right after touch down near Chapman. Supercell Panorama.jpg|The supercell that produced the Abilene-Chapman, Kansas tornado family. Supercell 5.jpg|The Chapman EF5 on radar. 220px-Roping_tornado.jpg|The Chapman EF5 dissipating. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes